Bathroom Nightmare
by Okami1
Summary: A new enemy arises to challenge the turtles on their home turf. One Shot.


**Disclaimer**: Leonardo®, Donatello®, Michelangelo®, Raphael®, and April O'Neil® are property of Mirage Studios, based off the characters created by Peter A. Laird and Kevin B. Eastman.

This fanfiction is purely a homage to TMNT and is in no way meant to infringe on copyright or for commercial profit.

~~~

"April? We're here!" Leo called up through the antique shop. He held the door open for his three siblings to pass through. The ever cautious ninja peered out into the darkened street and sidewalks to make extra sure no one had spotted them. Satisfied, he closed the door and followed his fellow terrapin brethren into the stairwell. Before they could begin ascending the stairs, however, an ear-splitting scream pierced the air. They quickly glanced at each other then bolted to the second floor, bursting the door off its hinges in their haste to enter the apartment.

A million thoughts raced through each of their heads, each one becoming more and more unbearable. Was April all right? Clearly her panicked scream had indicated otherwise. Had the Foot attacked in hopes of capturing and using her for bait to lure them out? Had Casey done something stupid again like attack her while thinking she had asked him to? The latter of the thoughts was the best and most hoped for of the scenarios. Thankfully, their suspicions would soon be answered because April came racing out from the bathroom when her front door slammed against her threshold.

The redhead soon found herself surrounded by her turtle friends and bombarded with questions.

"April! Are you okay?"

"What happened?"

"Were you attacked?"

"Nice robe! Does it come in my size?"

The last comment earned Mikey a glare times three. He grinned sheepishly, then rephrased his question to one asking about April's wellbeing.

"Oh thank God! I thought you guys would never get here!" the young woman breathed in relief. She quickly grabbed the closest ninja, which happened to be Raphael, and pulled him towards the room she had just recently vacated. "There's something horrible in my bathroom!"

Leonardo had his mouth open to ask what was behind the closed door, but before he could utter a word Raphael kicked his way inside. The blue banded brother sighed and shook his head.

"_**Shit**_!"

With speed only a ninja could manage, Raphael bolted out of the wash room straight into the main living area of the apartment. His eyes were wild as he stared back at the room that now had everyone's full attention.

Leonardo didn't waste another minute. He barged through the doorway, swords drawn and held at the ready.

The enemy stood boldly in front of the porcelain unit.

Leo drew in a sharp breath. This was an opponent he hadn't been prepared to handle. Even with all his ninja training, he wasn't sure if he would emerge victorious. Swallowing back the fear, he took a step forward. Just when he was about to strike a blow, the enemy surprised him by rushing forward and lunging at him.

The turtle in blue barely bit back a scream as he scrambled back out, slamming the door shut behind him so the intruder was trapped, once again, in the bathroom.

Donatello couldn't believe his eyes! His two fiercest brothers were bested by whatever was behind that door. As much as fear wrapped itself around his insides, curiosity was also fighting for control. A quick glance at Leo and Raph confirmed his suspicions-they weren't going back in there any time soon. He gathered the necessary courage and opened the door before he could psyche himself out.

His journey into the unknown was brought to an abrupt halt when he laid eyes on what had defeated his siblings. The intruder lurked in the shadows of the dark wash room, lying in wait for until he was within range. He knew this technique for it was one his brothers had used when taking down street thugs. Wait till they get close enough then take them down. They would have never seen them coming. However, Donatello could see the enemy clear enough to know it was a trap. He lifted his bo staff, preparing to strike, when he too was rushed! Don threw himself back into the tiny hallway, but unfortunately failed to close the door behind him.

Michelangelo gulped hard. His imagination was running wild, concocting all sorts of monstrous beasts that could be within that room. He glanced at April and wasn't surprised to see her using Leo and Raph as shields, keeping them between herself and lavatory at all times. As his imagination ran away with him, another thought also began to make its presence known.

What if he was the one to defeat this mysterious enemy?

If he were able to take down the opponent that had bested his three older brothers then he'd be the best. Well, he already knew he was best. After all, he was the Battle Nexus Champion! But this way his siblings would have to stop pushing him around and treating him like a baby. If he could do this, then they would see he really was the best.

With these thoughts in mind, Michelangelo bravely entered the restroom. However, as soon as he laid eyes on this strange and powerful opponent, his blood ran cold. The enemy wasted no time and lunged for him, obviously annoyed and itching for a fight. Mikey belted out a scream and turned to run, only to slam into the door. He fought away the instant headache and dizziness only to wish for them to return. In his haste to retreat, he had inadvertently closed the door, thereby locking him in the same room with the intruder.

Outside, the occupants of the small apartment listened intently to the sounds emerging from the lavatory. They would have helped their beloved baby brother had fear not gripped their hearts with its chilly fingers. They were frozen in place. All they could do was listen.

High-pitched screams. "_**Ahhh**_! _**Ahhhh**_!"

Stomping. "_**Thud**_! _**Thud**_! _**Thud**_!"

The sound of nunchakus striking the floor and cabinets "_**Thunk**_! _**Thunkthunk**_!_** Thunkthunkthunk**_!" the sink, "_**Tinktink**_! _**Tinktinktinktink**_!" and the mirror, "_**Crash**_!"

More screams. "_**Get it off**_! _**Get it offa me**_!"

A few more stomps. "_**Thud**_! _**Thudthudthud**_!"

Then chilling silence. The three remaining ninjas looked at each other with wide eyes. Had Mikey become another victim of their latest enemy?

A sound unheard before drifted out from behind the closed door, "Wurssshhh. Glugglugglug." Then silence once again.

Leonardo was pushed towards the door by Raph and Don, neither of which dared to approach on their own. That task was left to the appointed leader, who at that moment wished to relinquish his title. Leo cast a glare at his devious siblings before gulping back the lump in his throat and gingerly pushed open the wooden barrier to the washroom. He peered in, making sure not to leave much opportunity for the sneaky enemy to escape.

Mikey sat on the closed lid of the porcelain unit, his plastron heaving with each thirsty breath. The nunchakus lay sprawled across the small room. One lay on the floor amidst pieces of broken tile, while the other was imbedded in what had been a large mirror above the sink.

"Mike? Is it-?"

The orange masked ninja nodded, not even bothering to look at his brother. Though he did manage a weak thumbs up.

Leo drew back and flashed a relieved smile to those anxiously awaiting the news. Only then did he enter fully. He smiled proudly at his youngest sibling.

"Way to go, Mikey!"

From outside, Don and Raph gave their words of approval as well.

"All right!"

"Yeah, great job Mikey."

Michelangelo slowly emerged from the lavatory, his gaze instantly become fixed on the owner of the apartment. He approached slowly, still a bit shaken up from the near death experience, and placed a hand on April's shoulder.

"Warn a guy next time, will ya April?" Mikey pleaded. "I do _not_ want to go through that again."

"Yeah, next time ya got a spider in yer bathroom, call an exterminator," Raph added.

~~~

A/N: This story is a dramatized version of something that actually happened to me. I've had spiders jump at me just as I'm about to smack them with a fly swatter. Darn things scare me to death. *shivers* But I hope my arachnophobia was able to spawn a story to make you laugh.


End file.
